Opportunity
by fRANkiEGirL61
Summary: All of the Cullens get the opportunity to become human again from the Volturi. Can they handle being just as strong, fast, and beautiful as everyone else, eating food, and tripping? Everyone POV. Temporary Hiatus as of 9/3/10.
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone! I am really hoping that people will like this story so please review and let me know. I've had this story idea for a REALLY long time but I just got around to it now. Anyway this is very short, and I apologize, but the reason it is short so you can get a taste of my writing and because it's the prologue. Remember to R&R! Oh and also just so you know this story takes place in Eclipse, so Bella is still human, and BD hasn't happened yet. NM has already happened. Just thought you should know so you know what has and hasn't happened with the Volturi in this. Anyway on with the story! None of its mine!**

* * *

**Prologue**

The lonely room, at the top of the Volturi castle, was cold and pitch black. An old, strong hand gently traced the outlines of an object.

"This." An old, male voice rasped. "This is the key. This will do it..." The voice was very hoarse, yet it still had a certain air about it, an air of strength, certainty and power. The man thought slowly and softly, his intentions perfectly clear. _There are far too many Cullen's. And some of which have great abilities. If they don't join us soon, they will be in our way. And no one ever gets in the way of the Volturi. We will, must, rule the vampire world forever. And this object will make sure of it. _The Cullen's had seemed a problem to him for a very long time. And no doubt that the mind readers human mate would soon be joining them as a vampire. The Cullen's were the largest coven of vampires besides the Volturi down at Italy, who just wouldn't have that. Who just had to do something about it. The man smiled more, and placed an old, musty blanket over the special object.

"Gianna!" He called loudly. It took a while for the useless human to reach the top of the castle, where he was, but at last she came.

"Call the Cullen's at their home. Ask them to come over to us for a visit. Tell them we have an offer for them, and that they must come. Then tell Aro and Marcus to meet me in the study." He, the man said.

"Will do, Caius." Gianna's face was flustered and flushed, and she stumbled mildly over her words in her rush to please Caius.

"Also Gianna, promise me you will never go near what is under this blanket."

"I would never, you obviously have something very important under there. I would never dare." She shook her head wildly.

"Because that would ruin everything." Caius said to himself.

"What do you mean?" She asked, her voice shrouded in confusion.

Caius whipped around gracefully, with gentle and fast movements. "Just do what I asked, human." He smiled. With the special object the blanket now covered, soon the Cullen's would be human. Weak, pitiful humans, no longer a coven of vampires; just a mere group of human friends that were not vampires nearly outnumbering the Volturi. Just like Gianna, they could never pose a threat as humans. They would never again pose a threat to the Volturi, and would be completely separated from this world... forever... they would grow old as humans... and soon be dead.

* * *

**Anyway I hope that I got all the names right. I wasn't sure about Gianna and Caius. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, and also that it was so short. I promise if I continue the later chapters will be much longer. I hope it wasn't OOC... Anyway it is really the bane of my existence when my writing is confusing, so I hope it wasn't and if it was please let me know! Sorry of course, if it was confusing. Oh and please take my poll! Anyway if you want me to continue this story please review and let me know, because otherwise I have other stories to work on. So REVIEW!**

**Anyway I really hope you like it so far! Review! **_**Frankiegirl61**_


	2. Invite

**Okay, so here is the next chapter. Twilight is not mine. Oh, and I know we have all read the books but the first few paragraphs give a slight overview about Bella and the Cullen's. I'm sorry! I just couldn't hold it in! Plus these facts are relative to remember in the story. Anyway Sorry ahead of time if the character's are OOC and I really hope not. I also really hope that this chapter is good****, and not a disappointment to you people. I want you to like it. Sorry if it is at all confusing! On with the story! Remember it takes place in Eclipse.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Thanks Esme." I grinned sheepishly as she handed me a large plate covered in very scrumptious looking pancakes, which were completely shrouded in maple syrup and whipped cream. The sight of it really warmed my heart, but I often felt very guilty, as if I was making the Cullen's go out and buy food just for me. I often told them that Charlie had plenty, and they didn't need to get so much for me. After all it's not like they would ever eat it, because vampires can't eat. The Cullen's were all vampires. I was the only human. They all desperately wanted to be human again though, so they really enjoyed having me around. That and the fact that Edward and I were in love, and could never live apart.

Especially after the horrible but rather recent experience where Edward left…

My mind trailed off as I reencountered everything, until I snapped back to reality. Esme prodded my shoulder. "I can hear their footsteps. They're on their way back right now." She chuckled.

"Ok, well that's good." I said. All the Cullen's had gone away hunting except for Esme. They satisfied their thirst off animals. They didn't hunt humans of course, if they wanted to be human so badly why would they take that away from somebody else? Kill them? The Cullen's were very warm hearted in fact. **(AN Yeah ironic cause their hearts are cold stones. Lol.)**

I looked down at my lap, slowly eating my pancakes, savoring them before they disappeared. Esme chuckled merrily from behind me.

"Hello my love. I missed you." I heard Edward's whisper in my ear. I looked up at him and frowned.

"You would think that after spending so much time around you guys I would be able to notice when you walk through the door, and sit down right there next to me. But you_ still _went undetected. I don't know how you do it."

"Yes Bella, but your still human, no how matter odd of one you are. Besides, no one would have been able to see me. I wasn't making any noise and was going so fast I was invisible…"

"Except Esme, she heard your footsteps. She knew you were running on your way back." I muttered under my breath, knowing that he could hear anyway.

"Bella, you know we would all be human if we could. So don't be jealous. Vampires are horrible soulless things." Edward flashed me a dazzling crooked smile that left me temporarily stunned from his out of this world beauty.

"I just wish you weren't so much better than me. You're fast, strong, inhumanly beautiful… and so much more…"

Edward looked down before saying, "Well you, my love, are even more beautiful than I am. And I promise you that if it was possible to be human again… all of us would be taking that path without a second thought."

"Of course…sure, sure…" I muttered, knowing how unfair I was being. It was no secret that every Cullen wanted to be human with all their hearts. No lie either. I was just being stubborn now.

"Sometimes though, I worry that you wouldn't like me if I was human. When I'm average, just like everyone else. If I wasn't a vampire… if my skin was like yours… my face, strength… speed."

This got me angry. "How can you say that? You know we are meant to be! Besides, you've got to give me a little more credit than that. You can like me the way I am, weak and human. If you were human that definitely does not mean I would no longer love you. Your just like Jacob sometimes… he thinks I only like you for the money, strength… and beauty instead of for the beautiful person you are inside. You don't realize that yourself… you think you're a monster…you don't realize what a great person you are, just because you're a vampire."

"Let's continue this conversation later." He said seriously, frowning.

I sighed, slowly leaning over to him gently kiss on the lips. "You know I love you." I said softly, simply, not feeling a need for anymore words.

"And you're still my love." His velvet voice whispered in my ears, and I could hear the soft cool blow of air on them. I shivered, but still allowed him to put his arm around me as I leaned back.

Esme bustled in gracefully, smiling. "The rest of them are coming now, Bella, they're done hunting for another few weeks." She said happily, and Edward nodded beside me. I smiled, now we could finally hear that message for Carlisle that had arrived so long ago. The Cullen's had gone hunting far away about a day ago, all of them except for Esme. Right about an hour after they'd left someone called for Carlisle over the phone, with an automated message saying that no one other than Carlisle could hear it. We'd tried listening to the message anyway, but the phone apparently had to hear Carlisle's voice before it would play the message. It was weird; I didn't even know that the Cullen's phone could operate that way. We had Carlisle's voice recorded of course, but we finally decided that we could wait a day. It wasn't meant for our ears.

"I'm happy your back." I said to Edward, even though it's not like he didn't already know. "I know it's only by 20 minutes, but thanks for coming back before everyone else to be with me sooner." I said pleasantly.

"Well," He said. "The rest though I was coming back early to tell you ahead of time…"

"What?" I asked, feeling very confused. Telling Esme and I about what? It didn't matter though, Edward didn't answer, because at that moment Alice walked through the door, followed by everyone else. Her eyes had the similar, confused yet relieved look that they always have right when she gets out of a vision, back to the real world.

"Could you think it for a sec?" Edward asked her. "I missed your vision. I was talking to Bella."

Alice sighed drastically, before saying, "It was the same as my last one."

"Aliiice!" I dragged out the word. " Edward?! What?" I asked, really miffed and frustrated. My hands were tight fists. It aggravated me even more that it looked as if Esme didn't even give a crap. I also had the strange feeling that this was all somehow related to the mysterious message.

"How was it?" Esme asked, just looking happy that her family had returned.

"Fine." Rosalie said curtly, seemingly very pissed.

"Guu-uuys!" I yelled. "Tell me what's going on!"

"Well," Edward sighed, "Last night Alice had this vision. We were gonna call you guys, but weren't in the mood, so we decided to wait. She's been getting similar visions ever since we left two days ago. Since a few hours after we were gone…"

"It's so frustrating!" Alice said quietly, bouncing on her toes in annoyance and frustration. "I keep on having practically the same visions all day ever since we left, and absolutely no answers! Just tiny leads that confuse me more! Apparently, from what I'm getting, Caius, you should remember him from Italy Bella, has made a certain decision about us. He's decided to make some sort of offer to us…? Its most likely really concerns us because of the way I keep on getting visions about it. We have a big part in this decision he's made. I also am getting a feeling that we can't exactly turn this offer down… that he won't take no for an answer. He's decided that he will have us visit him… and there's this object that he's decided to use… this strange object… it might be the offer… I just wish I could figure out what this freakin offer is, not knowing is killing me! And what that object _is…_it seems really dangerous, but it's covered…" Alice was talking to herself now more than to anyone else.

I let my ears drift away from Alice rambling to herself at a speed very hard for me understand. I was very sure that these strange visions were definitely related to the message somehow… "What do we think of this guys?" I asked, but no one answered.

Alice finally finished talking. "All I know is that we should watch out for Caius. And when the time comes that he gives us this offer, we should be very cautious about what we say. He may make it sound great to us at first… but it will end up a burden. We should choose carefully." Alice finished with a big huff, and crossed her arms, frowning.

"We should all understand it now. You've explained enough." Edward said to her, smirking.

"Oh dear." Esme whispered as she sat down beside Edward. "Should we worry about his? Or would be making too big a deal out of it? It's just a decision Caius made that could always change… it may be a good thing."

"That's what I've been trying to ask for Pete's sake!" I said loudly, exasperated. Edward lowly hushed me. I crossed my arms.

"I agree with Esme. Why worry about it? That would be stupid." Emmet boomed after silently listening for a while, smiling and shrugging the whole thing off.

"Yes but-" I started, but got interrupted. Shoot. The Cullen's continued talking around me, but I stopped listening, letting their voices turn into senseless noises. Each second I got more and more panicked that this was definitely a bad thing… bad news… my body went into overdrive, and I slowly wiped away sweat with a shaking hand. My body was tense too and prepared to leap up and attack incase Caius jumped out on me… But this was stupid. I was human for crying out loud. The strong Cullen's would deal with Caius, surely, they are vampires… of course they would. I looked around with a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. This was silly. I was just sitting in their living room! Evil, old vampire rulers were not just gonna pop out of nowhere and attack at me!

"Guys." I said, loud and confident. No one responded, as expected. Why was everyone ignoring me now?

"Guys!" I yelled. "The message!"

"Oh yeah," Esme said "This offer might be linked to the message."

_Finally someone remembers!_

Beside me, Edward stiffened as he read Esme's thoughts.

"What message?" Alice asked in a rush.

"Tell us about this." Edward said, turning to me.

"Well…" I began._ They're finally listening. _"After you guy's left, the phone rang of course, but when we tried to pick up, it wouldn't let us. It just took us to an automated voice that said the message would not play unless Carlisle was there." I glanced at Carlisle before continuing. "We tried to listen anyway, but it needed to hear Carlisle's voice. We decided to wait for you to come back, Carlisle." I continued to look at him. "I think that it's from Caius, now that I'm hearing about these visions. Or someone close to him, at least. And maybe whoever sent it to us didn't mind if me and the rest of the Cullen's were to hear, but wanted Carlies voice to activate it so no one that wasn't Carlisle or us could listen to it. The sender probably doesn't want some random person just happening to hear it."

Silence followed as everyone thought about what all this meant, and Edward smiled and shook his head at what someone was thinking.

"Well." Carlisle said. "Let's hear this message, shall we?'

**(AN okay I was thinking about ending here… but decided not to.)**

* * *

We crowded around the kitchen table as the automated voice said from the phone: "Carlisle. Cullen. Repeat. Name."

"Carlisle Cullen." Carlisle said.

"You. Have. One. New. Messages." The robot voice said as Carlisle clicked PLAY. A young woman's voice came over the phone, and it sounded very familiar and human. So maybe this whole thing wasn't about Caius…? I thought long and hard, and finally realized that this voice belonged to Gianna, an assistant at the Volturi who I'd met when I was down there over in Italy.

"Hmmm" Gianna cleared her throat, and the message continued to play. I couldn't help but think that she was trying extra hard to sound all efficient and what not. "Hello Cullen family. I am Gianna, an assistant working for the Volturi. I have a message for you from the strong and respected Caius." Carlisle put the message on pause.

"Well it looks like we know what this is all about now." He sighed. "I just hope Gianna will tell us what this whole offer is, and about the object."

"I just hope you will un pause it." Rosalie snorted impatiently. Carlisle gave her a look, but played the message.

"Caius," Gianna continued, "has told me to invite you over to the Volturi castle. He nicely wants consult with Carlisle, his old friend whom he has not seen in _ages_ as well as getting to know the other Cullen's better."

"Awww! Will she stop playing good guy and beating around the bush or what?!" Emmet interrupted. I glanced over at him, and noticed Jasper next to him. Jasper has been very unusually quiet since he got back… I wonder…?

"He also wants to present a very special offer to each one of the Cullen's while you're visiting... He has found a very special source, and he promises this offer will be impossible to turn down, that it's everything all of the vampire Cullen's have ever wanted. He is nice man and knows what will make you all happy. He is prepared to give that to you. You must come to us, Caius says that you all just _must_ catch up and he_ must_ give you this special offer! We will be expecting you at the castle by at least next weekend. But please, by Caius's request, the very kind vampire who invited you, DO NOT bring the human mate of the mind reader Edward Cullen. Anyway, Marcus, Aro, and Caius in particular all look forward to your arrival and remembering the good old times. And no refusing visiting us!" Gianna said very cheerily as if she wasn't forcing the Cullen's to come. "Goodbye for now, friends and we all wish you a good, safe trip to Volturra!" And with that, the message ended.

"Oh my God." Both Rosalie and I said at the same time. It was kind of strange now that you think of it.

But I wasn't thinking about it. I was thinking about how rudely Gianna had specifically pointed out that I couldn't come, clearly on Caius's orders. I fumed, biting down fiercely on my lower lip.

"What!" I yelled. "What the hell?! Oh God, is she _serious?!_ I can't believe it! I'm not allowed to come?!" I ranted on angrily, pounding my fist on the kitchen table. I mean seriously, _how rude can you get?!_

"I'm just weirded out at how lame Gianna sounded." Rosalie said. "She was all _goodbye for now friends! _I mean come ON!" Rosalie complained. "It hurt my ears to hear her voice!"

I didn't hear Rosalie, my eyes just angrily flitted around, until they rested on Jasper. He was a silent, unmoving statue amidst the hectic kitchen with everyone complaining and talking at once, just standing there in the corner of the room, a quiet, nonexistent shadow. Something was definitely up with him.

For a moment I was distracted from my fury as I wondered endlessly. I would definitely have to keep an eye on Jasper…

"Bella!" Edward shouted in my ear, and I turned around to see his eyes seeping into mine slowly, filled with blazing hot burning fury, deep and wide.

"_How dare they be so rude to you!" _He whispered fervently. I was about to reply in agreement, but was interrupted by Carlisle's loud, authority voice taking over the hectic room. Everything was suddenly quiet as Carlisle said,

"Well guys, it looks like we're off to visit the Volturi castle."

**

* * *

Yayayayayayayayaaayaya! Done! I hope it wasn't confusing. There is a chance that this may not be true and I am wrong, but from what I can tell when I published this story it didn't even go on the first page of the Twilight archive! From what I saw it went straight to #40 on the second page! I was like what the hell? And I was so pissed it was like an empty hole of blackness… lol not really but still! Anyway all the usual stuff: I hope this chapter was not a disappointment to you with all my heart. I apologize also for any wrong grammar, misspellings, OOCness, or confusing-ness. Okay so when I get reviews I have much more confidence, and write better, faster, and more fluently. SO REVIEW! Also when you review tell me if you think that I should make this story DRAMA-ish or HUMOR-ish. The only problem with humor is that I will worry if it's lame or not. Sorry if this chapter is too long. Lol this AN is waaay to long!**

**Bye for now! Review! _Frankiegirl61_**


	3. Offer

**Hi everyone! Here is the next chapter. When I updated the last chapter, something was wrong with fan fiction and I got the message 'new chapter from me of opportunity' in my email inbox like, 5 times. So to the people who subscribed sorry if you got the message like, a million times. I am angry because this story went strait to the fourth page! Anyway I'm really not that happy with this chapter… I re- read it and I think it really lacks some writing skills compared to the last chapter. It is definitely not my best work. Lastly I'm kind of going through a mini obsession with using '…', I forgot what their called but their three little dots. So I'm just warning you, you may see a lot of '…' in this chapter. Oh and there are a few comma errors, but I was rushing as I wrote and kinda when I read it over. So sorry about that ahead of time. None of its mine!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

In a flash, Edward was gone. Just one second ago his dazzling crooked smile was grinning at me from up close, his pale wondrous face clouding my whole range of vision. His teeth were a bright sparkly white as he smiled as if he wasn't about to leave, but his light eyes seemed cloudy, filled with sorrow and uneasiness. He gently pushed a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"One week." He whispered lowly, directly in my ear, pressing himself closer to me.

Suddenly, within a second, he was gone. He'd disappeared. And now I just stood there idiotically, a huge frown creased across my face. One second, all his out of this world beauty, and the next –Poof!-. Air whistled by me as I disappointingly turned to my truck, to drive home. Just yesterday, Edward arrived after being gone hunting for two days, then right when he got back we heard the message asking all the Cullen's to visit the Volturi, and now he was gone again for a whole week. I angrily kicked a rock with all my might, thinking we should have had a better goodbye. The rock skidded across the Cullen's yard as I climbed into the truck. Apparently I wasn't allowed to come to the Volturi with them. The fact had been rudely stressed an extra lot.

_Edward should have taken me anyway._ I thought, frustrated as I drove back home. It's not like they would do anything to us if I came along, right? No matter how much I'd begged and tried to persuade the Cullen's, none of them, even Edward, let me come along. I didn't get it. Why couldn't I just come? This was really unlike all of them, especially Edward. But I would have to look into it later.

I sighed as I pulled into Charlie's driveway. There was this burning curiosity I had. I was desperate to find out what this offer was, which was surely the reason the Cullen's were being forced to leave, not 'catching up' with Aro, Marcus, and Caius. I snorted at the idea. Alice's visions, the Cullen's having to leave to visit the Volturi, the message- they all led down to this offer. I just couldn't wait for the Cullen's to get back and tell me what it actually was for Pete's sake.

So… waiting… wanting them to return…

**

* * *

**

We followed cautiously as Caius led us up the Volturi castle, all the way to the top. I felt bad for Bella who was still back in Forks, she must be burning with curiosity, but we still all were, even if not for much longer.

My visions were worse than ever now, and it took all my will power to stay concentrated.

We'd just finished doing all the 'catching up' Gianna had mentioned in this tiny rectangular room, with very dim lighting. Their had been a big dining table with at least fifteen seats, covered in laces and fabrics. I wanted to compliment someone on its elegance, but didn't know who.

There had been a wonderful cursive nameplate for everyone. We all had assigned seats. I was kind of confused as to why we all had our own seats, with plates and utensils and everything. We didn't eat human food. I mean we didn't eat anything on the table yet, so far we'd just caught up, but Aro had said we would be eating there for dinner tonight. This got the rest of my family very frustrated and confused, but we didn't ask about it... we would find out when we were supposed to. We'd also had to _sit._ This was the most flabbergasting of them all, because we were vampires, we didn't _need_ to sit.

"It's preparation." Aro had said.

For a few hours we talked and caught up. Carlisle introduced Aro, Caius, and Marcus to those of us they hadn't met before, and the Volturi _again _offered Edward and I to join them. We laughed and joked casually as we talked, but there was still an awkward air looming about, unsettling each and every one of us, the Cullen's at least. It made me think that things would soon be very different.

When I asked Edward what Caius, Aro, And Marcus were thinking, (mentally) Edward just shook his head, only the slightest bit, a motion that no vampire would catch unless they were paying attention, waiting for some sign from him such as that. I was very experienced, and knew from previous silent conversations that the shake of his head meant he couldn't give an answer now, not without the Volturi finding out about our conversation. I could tell from his frustrated expression though that the Volturi, clearly knowing about Edward and his gift, were thinking in disguise, or concentrating very hardly on something in particular, having nothing to do with what Edward wanted to hear. Even in the situation we were in, I couldn't help but smile slightly at his angry and frustrated look. I often got it from him when I was trying to hide something, by thinking, let's say… the Spanish alphabet repeatedly.

I'd sighed softly, looking up at Jasper, who was sitting beside me, strait and erect in his chair. I couldn't help but notice that he looked rather odd… just as he has for the past few days. He just looked… different, but I couldn't place it. His face was expressionless, and it seemed paler than usual, if that was possible. Like rock hard stone. He was still just as beautiful as always… with wonderful, perfect features, and dazzling, lush, blond hair… and his scars made him look… manly. Yeah, I like a guy who was in a uniform. But there was just something kind of off in his eyes. They looked almost empty in a way. He turned to look down at me, giving a un realistic smile. As I stared into his eyes, I saw some deep, unrecognizable emotion in them that did not reach the rest of him. And I had to look hard and concentrate, as if it wasn't real, just the world playing tricks on my mind. I was frustrated; this shouldn't be so hard for a vampire! Edward nodded beside me, meaning that he was reading my mind, and agreed Jasper had been acting strangely, and, like the Volturi, was disguising his thoughts. I would have to talk to Jazz tonight…

I was taken out of my reverie when Caius suggested that my family and I take a walk, while Aro and Marcus stayed behind and prepared our 'food.' one single thought ran through my head at that moment. _This is it. This is the offer. This is why we're here._

So here I am now, listening to Caius talk to us as he lead us higher and higher up numerous staircases.

"One day… I was thinking about our dear acquaintances the Cullen's. I couldn't help but feel bad… I'd known Carlisle for a very long while… centuries in fact. He's a dear friend to all of us who I care about deeply. He has such a large coven… almost as large as that of the Volturi. In second to us in fact. It is clearly not the vampire way. So I thought, _doesn't he feel left out in the vampire world? Like he doesn't fit in? Like he doesn't belong there as a vampire? _Carlisle, you and your coven also quench your thirst off of… animals. Isn't that peculiar? It was Almost as if you were avoiding what you were by not feeding on humans… trying to hide and escape the truth. The truth of what you were. So then I felt extra bad… because the truth is what _is _and as long as it _is _it can't _not._ Do you guys understand what I'm saying? It was almost as if you didn't want to be vampires…"

I narrowed my eyes. Where the heck was Caius going with this? The rest of my family looked lost as well… because come on.. Caius couldn't possibly mean…

"But then…" Caius continued. "I thought harder. And soon realized that it was no secret you all disliked being vampires… even with the extraordinary gifts some of you possess. It didn't make sense to me. Not one bit at all. Carlisle had said to me once long ago… _'I don't want to be a monster.'_"

I slightly smiled at that, thinking of Edward. _Like father like son. _But really… I was more confused now than ever… which was uncommon for a vampire. I bounced on my feet in nervous excitement, and a shaky feeling came over me.

I followed Caius throughout the Volturi building with the rest of my family. I didn't pay attention though, not realizing how high up we were going. I was too busy pondering over what Aro said. He was giving us human food? And Caius's speech didn't make sense- what could it possibly have to do with the offer? We all already knew everything he said!

Finally we approached a very average sized room, that was dreary and dark. Shadows covered every item, and the wallpaper was old and yellow, peeling off. I frowned at how horrible it looked, and scrunched my nose at an awful smell.

"It's not very nice looking." I said, eyeing a very tiny table, which had an object covered with a blanket on it, exasperated.

"Yes, Alice. But we haven't used this room for true purpose in a very long time." Caius mumbled. His eyes had a new excited light in them, full of excitement and glee.

"Well, let's cut to the chase. How about it? Give us the offer already!" Emmet said loudly, and I thought I could hear Edward under his breath saying 'Chop, chop.'

"Very well Emmet. In thousands of years of life, plus more, I have studied many of the wonders of nature, and life. And creatures. Such as how we vampires _are._ I thought '_If human's can become vampires, then shouldn't vampires be able to become human? _I knew it was impossible, but couldn't you suck the vampire blood out of a vampire… and replace it with that of a human? And then just wait for the transformation to a human to finish? Or maybe you could make some sort of change from vampire to human molecules.

"I searched for answers near and far, until finally, almost a year ago, I found it." Caius motioned to the object that the blanket covered, old and musty.

He paused for effect, and I felt this strange, suspicious, giddy like feeling in the pit of my stomach. Deep down inside, I knew just what he was hinting at, but my mind wouldn't, couldn't accept it. It couldn't be possible. It was un-real.

Any human mind would be swirling with confusion and excitement, but my smart, quick thinking mind was being rational. This couldn't be true… this really just could not be happening. Was my dreams and lifelong biggest wish suddenly about to come true? It was too much for me, and I felt like fainting, but I couldn't.

My body felt weird and skirmish, wrong. Complete dread yet happiness encased my mind and being, and my body flared with it. I was tense and still, silently waiting for Caius to speak on and say those few words…

My family was beside me. Edwards's eyes were full of shock as he read Caius's no longer hidden thoughts… and I knew my theory was right. But how? Emmet grinned excitedly, slightly bouncing, not frozen in suspicion and shock like the rest of us. Carlisle looked dreary, and non-believing, while Jasper beside me felt tense and uneasy with all the strong emotions he was taking in. Esme was smiling knowingly looking pleased and satisfied, worry no longer creased across her face. Rose just looked… gleeful.

"I can see most of you have guessed what is going on by now… maybe you've even guessed long ago today… without even knowing yourself" Caius continued.

Then, oh so slowly, six amazing, wonderful, fantastic, perfect words came out of his mouth. Words that would change all of our lives forever.

"We want to make you human."

**

* * *

**

Okay so there it is! I am very truly sorry if it was confusing, and I really hope Alice wasn't OOC… and yes I know there were many grammar mistakes. But that's really not my strongest point in writing. Anyway I hope you enjoyed! I have around about 380 hits according to story traffic, (story stats says 320) and not many reviews, so let's review up! (Seriously over twice as many people have this on favorites compared to the amount of reviews I have.) And only one of those people reviewed!

**Hope you like it so far! Review! **_**Frankiegirl61**_


	4. Different

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed… I am really happy now! Let's keep it up! Anyway please don't get mad at me for what happens in this chapter… just asking you ahead of time. I promise you that EACH AND EVERYONE of the Cullen's will be human in the end, but only some of them are human in this particular chapter, which is Bella POV. (The next chap will either be Rose, Jasper, or Edward POV.) Trust me though it will be really good the next few chapters… I have some great ideas. I don't own anything. Takes place in Eclipse. Yes I know there are many comma errors, but guys that is literally my absolute weakest point. Even as I read this over I have trouble pinpointing comma errors when I am _looking_ for them. So sorry about that. Be prepared to read this and be attacked by incorrect commas I am not smart enough to fix!**

* * *

I trudged after Ben, Mike, Angela, and Jessica, a frown creased across my thoughts.

"Bella!" Mike called. "Hurry up!"

"Okay." I yelled back weakly, hurrying after them. As I rushed I tripped over a cluster of rocks, falling to the ground. My stuff landed with a loud thud and my knees and hands bled. Furious tears formed under my eyes, threatening to burst out into the world. It was only a few cuts, but I was sad for other reasons too, and everything had just come crashing down on me. It was already bad enough that Jacob was away with the pack, going on some long crazy trip tracking Victoria, but now Edward was gone as well.

He'd told me when he left that he would only be gone one week… but now it's been three, and there is still no sign of him or the Cullen's. I'd tried calling each one of them on their cells numerous sad times, and contacting them in every way possible. But I couldn't reach them. I thought if they were okay they would call me to tell me about the delay… but apparently that wasn't the case, which takes me to my theory. They were _NOT _okay. The Volturi had probably done something horrible to them, something that is causing them to not call me, to get back late, or even… I never actually thought the horrible _D-word, _especially under Edward circumstances, but the horrific possibility was looming in my mind all the same. The offer was something bad, and now something bad was happening to Edward and everyone… I could feel it. I'd been trying to persuade Charlie to let me go to Italy to somehow _check _on the Cullen's, or try to save them or _something. (_Of course he said no, not after the last time I ran away to Italy for three days without telling him. It didn't help that I couldn't tell him my reasons for wanting to leave again either. I was considering running away again without permission if that's what it took to make sure they were okay.)

Because really, they were in trouble. Of course, though, I was open to other silly theories, that didn't agree with the horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. When they visited, the Volturi could have brainwashed them into never wanting anything to do with me again. But what reason would the Volturi have for doing that? And was it even possible? In this type of world though, with werewolves and vampires, it could be possible. Without a doubt.

Or maybe they just wanted nothing to do with me because they didn't _want _and _like _me anymore. All the same, I was still terribly worried about them... more than I was about myself being all sad about the fact they were _gone._

Or they could be avoiding me for some horrible reason, but they wanted to desperately let me know it was okay. The Volturi could have blackmailed them or something. They could have said something like, 'If you ever go near Bella again, we'll know. And we'll kill her.' But how would the Cullen's react to that… Edward wouldn't be able to bear being separated from me again, right? But- exactly how important was I to them? I, a mere human?

This kind of led me to my last theory, which was that the offer was something the Cullen's wanted and accepted, but it was too embarrassing. Like now they were too embarrassed face me again… especially Edward. I know he's the type for that kind of foolishness. This theory kind of… bothered me. I don't know why, but whenever I think of it and consider it… I get this weird feeling all over me, like I have to look out for something like this.

I was depressed, it was as simple as that. I was going through what previously happened all over again, only this time it was different. They were supposed to be here, and I could still hope they would be back soon. (un like last time.)

It was strange. At some times I was furious, my body flaring with anger and contempt, and I just had to destroy something. And at other times, once I was calm, I just broke down. Just like that. Everything was twisted and not how it was supposed to be. The whole world was becoming more and more confusing and frustrating, and I didn't know what to do. Many sleepless screaming nights did nothing… feeling did nothing. I would almost rather it was as if I was dead, just like last time. But it couldn't be like that, because this time it wasn't as bad. This time I could still cry, and be angry and sad, and grumpy or mood less. But when the Cullen's were gone, two weeks late, is that really what I actually want?

I snapped out of my reverie as everyone rushed to my side.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Mike asked, looking at me funnily. We all knew I wasn't okay, and hadn't been for the past three weeks.

"Fine, I guess." I squeaked, looking up and brushing dirt off my hands. "Just a little blood." I said with dead humor.

"Are you sure?" Mike asked loudly, helping me up.

"Positive. Happens all the time." I mumbled, nodding.

We were walking in Port Angeles. We'd just all seen the movie _'Graduation day.' _It was kind of stupid if you asked me or any of us really. But we wanted to see for comparison; we would be graduating very soon. Only Edward wouldn't be there to do it with me.

I talked with them as we walked back to Jess's car, laughing and grinning like everything was okay, even though it _really _wasn't.

As we walked, (The car was parked very far away) I noticed sudden noises coming from random places as the night wind whistled eerily in my ears. My first instinct was to brush it off, but my mind wouldn't let me. Finally I thought _vampire. _A dreadful realization came over me as I realized _this was it. This is Victoria. _And here I was, all alone. Unprotected. My friends were human, _they_ couldn't help me. Not like the Cullen's.

I continued to nervously listen, and soon I started to re-consider. This didn't exactly sound as powerful, fast, and swift as a vampire. They were just tapping noises, footsteps. No, this was different…

"Guys." I said feebly, "Shut up. Listen."

Jess continued blabbering, as well as Mike, whose arm was around her shoulder. Ben was quiet, deep in thought.

They were no help, and even if this wasn't a vampire, it could still be a dangerous human. I shuddered as I remembered what happened before Edward and I started, in the beginning of it all… there were still bad men like this out there. And here we are, five teenagers, walking on the streets of Port Angeles in the dark. _Oh no oh no oh no. _

I breathed slowly and deeply, trying to calm myself down, letting everything zone out. Maybe I was just being silly. Maybe these noises were just the wind, or nature. I tried to convince myself this as I stumbled after the rest, but there was a horrible feeling throughout my body that told me otherwise. Something important was about to happen.

My eyes zoned in on one specific spot of the shadows for some reason, and I caught a glimpse of…something. An owl hooted from above, loud and startling. Swearing under my breath, I located the spot again, with the _thing._ This time I saw a little more. It was a person, watching me with wary eyes. _It was a she,_ I realized, from the part of her face I could see. She was short and completely shrouded in shadows; I couldn't see her very well. I couldn't see any part of her above her eyes or below her nose… but that was enough for me.

In confused shock I turned away, racing after everyone else.

We walked on endlessly, and I was sure I had lost the girl, or woman or whatever by now. I tried to avoid the thinking of it, but eventually I would have to… figure it out.

I followed the rest into the car, shuffling like a zombie.

"C'mon, Bella!" Mike grinned. "Freshen up! We just saw a movie so stupid it was funny!"

"Yeah." I mumbled, looking down. But my thoughts were elsewhere.

Why had the girl been watching me? She'd looked as if she knew me somewhere. It was like she was _waiting _for me to do something. And I'm not sure if it was gut or imagination, but she looked _way_ too familiar for my comfort. She was human I knew, her eyes were a dark brown, and her skin wasn't as pale as that of a vampire. Her eyes though… that was what bothered me.

The girl had been standing far away, but somehow I'd seen her eyes perfectly clear and closely, as if I'd zoomed in. There had been something deep inside of them that caused chills up my spine from the familiar-ness. Some sort of look a look that I knew and loved.

And as I closed my own eyes, concentrating only, and_ only_, on the eyes, I got it.

Their color, their shape, their substance, their expression, their softness, the deepness and emotion they were filled of… it all led me on. They were eyes I knew _so _well. And I was surprised it had taken me so long to figure it out. But once I guessed, I knew that somehow in the world, I was right. I was positively right.

It was Alice.

Only… a different Alice.

Different because now, from what I'd just seen, she was human.

But that wasn't supposed to be possible.

How was she here? Had everyone else gotten back as well? And if so why were they avoiding me? They were back and weren't talking to me! Ignoring me completely! How did Alice get here? What was she doing here? How did she find me? My mind swirled crazily with questions, and a faint dizzying feeling came over my body and vision. Things flickered back and forth, and everything sounded far away. My eyes moved frantically around, trying to see through the crazy haze. My body was covered with hot, sickly sweet sweat, and I leaned against the warm and wet seat of Mike's car exhaustively.

And at that moment, as Mike pulled into Charlie's driveway and we said our goodbyes, I knew, that at this very moment at least, it seemed as if all hell had just broken loose.

* * *

**YAY!!! So that was the next chapter. I know it was very short but It doesn't need anything else. This is just what happens. But I'm pretty sure that the next chapter will be LONG. Thank you to Cass92, zoeban, Disney101, Fairyreak12, gaby47, jmolly, , Ali Shaw, hitntr01, twifan23JD, TheFanFicFan, and Twiobsessee for reviewing. (I plan on doing review shout outs every three or four chaps.) Anyway I got a lot of reviews when I last updated and I was so happy I ALREADY HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! Two or three days this is a world world world world world world record for me. So show me how proud you are by reviewing. (Seriously usually I update like almost every half a month.) So now I am very proud!!! I got reviews and look at how much faster I updated because of confidence!!! Anyway you KNOW you want to click that little greenish button down there. Even if you don't have an account you still want to click it because you can. You REALLY want the satisfaction of seeing it get pressed down into the computer... you want that satisfaction. Temptation...**

**I hope you enjoyed! Review! _Frankiegirl61_**


	5. Clock

**Alright, so I'm afraid this chapter sucks. Sucks, sucks, sucks sucks. It is way to long, and confusing, and blabby. And in that case, I am stating that for this chapter I do not care if you flame me, as long as your telling what's wrong so I can fix it. Go on, flame away, let's get this beta'd through reviews. :P**

* * *

I was sitting in Bella's room in her rocking chair, waiting. After being gone for three weeks, I had a lot of explaining to do; Bella would surely be very confused. I just hoped she would be happy to see me and not angry.

Time ticked by, and I wondered where Bella was. She was probably out with friends... maybe Angela. I knew she would be back soon. I was so bored, and eventually my mind started counting off each of the indivisual seconds:

_One_

Darkness and shadows made up the complete coverage of the room, shrouding it in deep thickness. I stared into the black space, my eyes not seeing, but seeping into the cold, chilling, never ending darkness. Or it was seeping into my eyes. All these things were strange- for a vampire.

_Two_

Vampires are not supposed to get cold from the dark. They are not supposed to loose the sense of sight. That was for humans. Was it so dark, and was I so depressed and sad, that I was feeling this way?

_Three_

Pitch black rung throughout my system, driving me even more insane as I sat, a cold, stone statue, perfectly still, in the shadows of Bella's room, waiting.

_Four_

I was still, listening and smelling for other signs of non-stillness in the tiny room, but everything was empty, pitch, and frozen. The rocking chair I sat in creaked as I began to move in it, back and forth evenly with un-steady movements.

_Five_

Another second gone by. How many had it been now? I'd just started over from one. I'd been here at least a few hours waiting. Where in hell was Bella?

_Six_

Time passes painfully slowly, and I have many things to explain to Bella. She's probably so confused… I imagined her face covered in sheen of sweat and her eyebrows knitting together, her forehead creasing.

_Seven_

If only I weren't a vampire… the seconds would fly by, instead of ticking off slowly one by one. It was all worse knowing I had the chance to fix that. I'd refused though. It was sensible. Otherwise how would Bella react? I had to consult her first. But If I'd just accepted like everyone else I wouldn't feel so different. Jasper of course though, had not accepted the offer.

A familiar dread came over me as I recalled the horrible reason, along with extreme pity for Alice.

_Eight_

My mental clock rang again. I was awful lonely. So lonely in fact, that I had a mental clock. And it went off every second. Mental clocks that go off every second are important when your left to yourself… destined to be driven insane unless your Bella comes for you. A lot can happen in a second, stuff that can change your life. Just a few words that are part of an offer, an offer said in a few mere seconds. You can think a lot of things in a second… and make a lot of real important decisions as well. Seconds were important.

_Nine_

I wanted to slam my clock on the floor to break it; it was annoying. Stupid clock.

_Ten_

That last second went by fast, all I had time for was to think about my clock. If I distracted myself time would go faster, and maybe even my mental clock would die out. But it was boring. Far too boring to get distracted, even when trying.

_Eleven_

This was ridiculous. I was a vampire and I was literally crazy. _Vampires don't go crazy! _What was wrong with me? Why was this happening? I, a vampire, was supposed to be able to think clearly and straightly at all times, with a sensible mind. So why was I all confused and bamboozled, my thoughts UN -organized and haywire in my mind, wildly running amuck. Why couldn't I think clearly?

_Twelve_

I was talking to myself except I was thinking. I was acting strangely also. Why wasn't I acting like a vampire, but like a human? _Calm down. _I told myself, listening to the comforting rocking of the chair. I was acting so silly and human! Or was I just imagining myself acting like this? Or was this the doing of Caius for being one of the ones to turn down his offer, although I wanted it desperately. Was Jasper, wherever he was, feeling too strange and silly also? He would be if this was Caius' doing, he having refused also. But that was silly really; Caius had acted so nice…

_Thirteen_

I snapped out of my spiraling thoughts, my head, back to reality. In the distance I could hear a car rumbling, probably coming towards this house. I quickly closed the window I'd sneaked through and listened closer. Was Charlie finally getting home from his job? Why had he stayed in so late? Maybe I would have some thoughts to listen to…

The sound was closer, and I knew that the car was definitely coming to this house. It would be here in about five minutes. I could hear music blaring, which I recognized as 'American Boy' by Estelle. Many different teenager voices were silently conversing, all except the one I so desperately wanted to hear.

"I mean come on." A kid I recognized as Mike said from the car, even closer now. "They were trying to make it all big confession-y like 'He didn't do it! _I _did!' Dun dun dun! How bad can it get?"

"I know!" I heard Jessica blab. Too bad I couldn't read anyone's thought yet. Not close enough. "That movie was so damn crappy- it sucked. Just plain sucked. My rating is that it's worse than that movie from last year, 'Twilight.' Anyone ever seen it?"

"Nah." All the other kids said. "Twilight got horrible reviews. No one from our school bothered with it."

"Apparently they've made a sequel movie called New Moon. Oh joy…"

I droned it out. If Bella was in the car with them, she was being pretty damn quiet. I waited a few more everlasting minutes, until finally I heard the car pull up into the driveway, meaning Bella was with them.

I smiled to myself. My quiet, shy, Bella and I would be reunited again. Ah, the beauty of it.

"We're here Bella." I heard Mike say. "C'mon. Brighten up. You're being so moody!"

"Isn't she always?" Jessica snobbed. All their thoughts were in hearing range now and I absolutely hated the way the couple was talking about Bella as if she wasn't there. It was horrible and rude.

Finally I heard the long awaited and overdue voice sent from heaven above.

"Guys." Bella said, and I could immediately tell from the tone of her voice that something was horribly wrong, but she was trying to act all casual and happy to put on a show. My mind tightened in anxiety. "Thanks for inviting me… I suppose the movie was um… interesting. 'Graduation Day.' Even the name guaranties un-creative-ness."

"Got that right." Ben murmured.

"Anyway," Bella continued, "Thanks for dropping me off, and um, I guess I'll see you guys at school on Monday."

"Alright." Angela smiled, which I saw through Ben's thoughts. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Fine. I'm sure." Bella responded, but her voice was unsteady, and her eyes held a rather scattered look according to Ben, something I personally agreed with. The girl couldn't fool me.

"Alright. Bye Bella."

Everyone exchanged goodbyes as Bella stood outside of the car, and soon Mike hit the gas, driving off into the grime and dust of the nightly street.

I listened as Bella stood there in front of Chief Swan's house. Why was she just standing there like an idiot? Why wasn't she coming inside so we could finally talk? I was gonna hop out out of her window and go up to the front of the house to approach her, but I didn't just wait so long for nothing, so I continued to wait for her to start moving and step inside.

She was like a frozen statue. She'd stepped out of the car, said goodbye, and the car drove away. She hadn't moved since. Was something wrong with her? As she stood, I got more and more panicked, and was just opening the window to her room when she finally slowly lifted her hands up. I froze, waiting in anticipation. Her left hand covered her forehead, the other moving towards her pocket.

Then, she opened her mouth, taking one deep breath, and screamed.

What?

The scream was shrouded in confusion, and it was fierce and raw and not for pretend. What could make Bella feel so alone and devastated? Was it because of me?

My insides churned, and I immediately jumped out of the window and ran to Bella as fast as possible, on protective instinct.

I reached her instantaneously, wrapping my arms around her torso and pressing myself against her body, feeling the warmth. I kissed her forehead, and lowered my lips down her hairline to her ear. How would I ever be happy again if this was my fault? I would die.

"It's okay." I whispered, my lips gently brushing across her soothingly as I spoke. We stood outside her house on the driveway, where nature crawled about against the green, green, forest, and the moon's light was shining across the world on the dark night. It gave the cold night air a very mysterious and suspicious atmosphere and feeling.

She looked up at me, not saying a word. The sight of her tiny and weak face so covered with tears, all red and puffed up, was my own personal hell. Her face was confused and miserable, as if my absence- and something else I could detect there, was far too much for her and getting to her greatly. Her eyes were sad and confused, as well as angry and tired. Far too much of these moods to talk.

I hoisted her up and easily carried her inside, where I lay her on Charlie's couch by the TV.

"Bella." I whispered as I sat by her, gently tracing her body. "What makes you upset?"

She lifted herself up, leaning against the end of the couch.

"Edward." She said to me. "You're here." And amidst the seemingly confused and miserable vibe she was giving me, she smiled. Classic Bella.

"I'm not upset." She said, shifting herself to lean lovingly on me. "I'm fine. You're finally back. Yay."

"Bella, don't play games with me." I growled. "I need to hunt. So please tell me, were you upset because I wasn't here, although I am now? Was this my fault, love?"

She still grinned feebly as she answered. "Oh, little bit."

I would have freaked out at this truth, but her tone implied something else as she spoke, and I silently waited for more.

Her pretty and rather relieved smile quickly turned into a frustrated frown. "It wasn't you. Not really. After all, you said you would never put me through something like that again. It's more the fact that I just saw your sister." She finished lamely, trying to sound casual and humorous, but horribly failing.

I, meanwhile, froze. I opened my mouth to speak, but I had nothing to say. _Oh._ She felt as I went frigid against her when I heard what she'd said.

She'd seen Alice! Alice who accepted the offer and was now human! I had been planning to break it to her about the whole offer, to see what Bella thought about it and if she thought I should go back to Volturra and accept, but it was too late now. What should I say?

Bella sensed I wasn't gonna talk, and continued her story.

"After you all left to meet the Volturi and your offer, I waited slowly. Time droned on until finally a week had passed. That day I waited excitedly the second I got out of school by your house until I had to go back to Charlie's for bed."

_Oh no._

"I was kind of let down, you can't blame me, but I wasn't that upset yet. I knew there could be some sort of hold up. Another, second week went by, and still no you."

"Bella." I began, mortified. _I have so much to explain._

She shushed me. "Not a word of it. Don't you dare go about feeling guilty. You clearly have a good and reasonable explanation and excuse for me when I finish talking. You cannot blame yourself and put this on you. Not everything in the word is your fault Edward."

I put my arm around her as she cuddled up to me, looking up at my face, tight and pained.

"As the next week passed, I got more and more nervous. Finally, tonight, three weeks had passed without you. Two weeks of wondering and worrying for my beloved one. Tonight I was supposed to go see 'Graduation Day' with a few people, and came along as planned. We saw the movie, a piece of crap I might add, and walked back to Mike's car.

"As we walked I began hearing footsteps and seeing shadows. I searched the streets, like looking around and stuff. I was worried that this was maybe a human or a gang of them, the kind I ran into when I was still new to Forks. I knew it wasn't a vampire, my human instincts told me there was no threat nearby. Besides, these were footsteps I heard. Vampires walk quietly. I finally spotted the person's face from the shadows, but only a small bit of it. It was enough though, to realize as Mike drove me home to drop me off, that this person had been human, and Alice. A human Alice." Bella sighed, implying she was done speaking.

"You said goodbye to everyone else." I whispered, leaning my head over hers. "Mike drove away and you stood there for a while, until you screamed just like that."

"Well, imagine if you were in my place. Imagine if you'd been rather very sad and grouchy the past few weeks because your love was gone, and then on top of that you all of a sudden saw Alice as a _human. _I was tired, confused, and alone at last for the past three weeks. I had to let it out."

"Bella, you scared me, very much. Please try to stay calm from now on. You don't know how frightened I got when you suddenly screamed." The sound of Bella's scream, stressed and raw, continued to echo through my head. "Please never do that again, I can't bear it."

Bella looked up at me. "Neither can I."

"After that I rushed over to you, (I was in your room waiting for you to return so I could explain everything)," I continued, finishing. "And carried you inside. So here we are."

"Here we are," Bella said. "And here I am with the knowledge of a human Alice. You have some explaining to do mister. I've waited patiently and told you why I was so upset. Your turn."

"Alright, my love, but this may take a while. Are you sure you don't want to wait for the morning? Its late, and you're probably exhausted."

"No. Speak."

I sighed. Was Bella ever going to quit being her stubborn self? She was really silly sometimes, and I was in no mood to go through the ordeal of explaining, although I would have to eventually.

"Fine, but let's go up to your room so you can lie down comfortably."

Together we walked up stairs, and she leaned on me for support, needing it due to the fact she was so tired.

"Edward." She murmured. "I'm so happy your back. Here, with me. It's a wonderful feeling…"

We reached her room and she collapsed on her bed. I sat right next to her and held her hand as I began to speak.

"We reached the Volturi's castle, and for a while we just talked and caught up, as Gianna said we would. It was horrible waiting. The curiosity was unbearable. We'd been taken to this big grand table to talk, where we all had beautiful designed nameplates at our specific chosen seats. After we chatted Caius finally began to lead us up the castle. We'd been told that while we'd be given the offer some dishes would be prepared for us. Carlisle immediately refused. '_You know we don't drink human blood! You were just talking about it!'"_ I said in a good impersonation of Carlisle.

"'Not human blood, _human food.' _Aro had said to us. Confused and wary, we were taken farther and farther up to the castle, until we finally entered this tiny rectangular room, which was old and musty.

"In the center was a tiny object on a small table, covered in a blanket. I watched as Caius eyed it with love, hope, and protective feelings. Ever since we'd arrived all three vampires had been carefully disguising their thoughts as to what the offer was, but now Caius was finally starting to reveal a little bit. He started speaking, and as he spoke more of the offer was given to me through his thoughts, until I knew completely what it was, as did the rest of my family from Caius' hints."

"What was it?" Bella asked. She had just been practically asleep, but now she looked up at me with sudden interest.

"Wait. I'm not there yet." I said, wondering how I should say this to her. There were millions of different approaches I could choose, and ways to tell her I had turned down the offer. "There was only one thing I still could not read from Caius' mind, and that was the_ true_ reason behind the offer. He'd told us it was because he knew this was something we all desperately wanted, and since he was able to provide our biggest wishes to us, there was no reason he shouldn't."

"Edward!" Bella pulled and tugged at my sleeve. "Get to the point! Save the details for tomorrow. I'm tired and just want to know the offer and why Alice was human and why you were late!"

"Those are the details."

"Fine, but hurry it up!" She huffed at me, lying back down.

"The second he had lied about his reason we all knew that it wasn't the truth. I spent a lot of time searching his thoughts that week for the true reason, but it was so deeply hidden after a while I stopped bothering. We all knew before Caius even told us what the offer was."

"What was it?"

"To be human again. Caius said he knew of a way to make us human again." I whispered, leaning down to kiss her. Our lips interlocked and she clutched on to me tightly as I leaned down. The usual giddy feeling ran through me, but then the thirst. I desperately needed to hunt, having not done so since the time three and a half weeks ago that when we got back we listened to the messages.

I felt Bella's breath on my face, warm and smelling of buttery popcorn. That and the rest of Bella pulled me in, but I knew I had to stop.

I pushed her away, something which was part of the usual routine as well. She was quiet for a while as I stared down at her. She was dazzled, yet deep in thought.

"Why did you say no?" She finally asked.

I stared down at her, and her deep chocolate brown eyes smoldered into mine as she gazed at me with the look she always wears when I assume she is thoroughly dazzled.

"I refused because…" I had to look away. This was so hard to say; I didn't know how. "I was worried. Remember that conversation we had when I got back from my last hunting trip? When Alice was still having those visions? We had it right before we gathered in the kitchen to hear the message from Gianna. When we knew nothing of the offer."

"Yeah." Bella's brow furrowed. "We were talking about how strong you were and how you sneaked up on me undetected, and you said it wasn't your fault because you could do that because you were a vampire…? And that you would all be human if it were up to you. All you Cullen's."

"Exactly." I murmured. "Then what?"

"I'm confused. That is what you said, I'm sure of it. So then how come you refused the offer? It's what you have always ever wanted!"

"_Your_ what I've always wanted, Bella. Secondly, what did I say after that?" I asked her, sighing. I wanted this to be over. I don't get why I can't just spit it out, why I have to do it this way.

More seconds ticked by, and I was afraid my mental clock would start up again. My mind reeled at the agonizing thought.

Bella's eyes widened as she realized where I was going, showing her wonderful beauty. She'd taken a long time, the human she was, and I was relived the cat was out of the bag.

"Edward." She whispered. "Why would you… that's so silly!"

"Then I'd said to you that I would be worried if I was human." I said what she'd just guessed. "Worried that you wouldn't like me if I was no longer a vampire that was strong, fast, and beautiful. I told you I was worried you wouldn't want me anymore if I was human."

She sat up and I let her lean against me, wrapping my arms around her.

"Yes." She said. "And then I told you that was silly. I told you that I truly loved you for the beautiful and wonderful person you are on the inside, not your vampire status!"

"Anyway." I continued, ignoring her. "When Caius finally told us the offer, I refused, for the exact reason I just told you. I thought that when I got back I would ask you what you thought of the whole concept of a human me. I was gonna ask if you would still like me as a human."

"Did anyone else refuse? I mean I know that's silly in your family but I can't help but wonder…"

"Jasper." I said. "He turned it down as well."

Bella didn't look surprised. "I've been suspicious of him for a while now. He's been acting so strange. Why did he turn it down?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow. Anyway, Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Emmet, and Alice all became human."

"I can't wait to see Emmet." Bella grinned with pleasure. "Has he tripped yet?"

"That's not important." I sighed. "And for the record, yes, in fact Emmet has tripped. Quite a few times."

Bella laughed, and the sound filled me up with hope that everything would be okay, even thought it wouldn't.

"Moving on. I will tell you _how _they became human in the morning. Right now I just wanna finish up to a certain point. We were stuck in Italy for two weeks, much longer than we would have ever thought. I apologize Bella, but my family became human the day after we arrived, and then they all needed the next two weeks to adjust. I would have returned to you alone, but just like you they were my family and I felt they needed me."

"Understandable." Bella nodded.

"My family was stuck in the Volturi castle for those two weeks while they got used to being humans with Aro's personal help. I tried contacting you to let you know of the delay, but all phone lines were shut off due to being in the castle, which is old school and has no cell services. I was planning on going to the city to call you on a pay phone, but Aro forbid me to leave the castle for reasons he kept to himself.

"Finally the two weeks passed and we were free to go. Within a day we were back in the states, all our new selves. My family kind of broke up after that, by ourselves. Jasper stayed somewhere in Europe, and Carlisle and Esme went to Manhattan to work there, where a great doctor job was available to Carlisle. Emmet and Rose went to Rose's hometown where she was born. I didn't know where Alice went until now- apparently she went Port Angeles if you saw her. So she went to Port Angeles and must have happened to see you walking back to where Mike's car was parked. You two just ran into each other coincidentally. She just so happened to find you. Once she saw you she probably tried to go undetected so you wouldn't notice, but wanted to keep watching you."

"Well I guess that kind of explains things." Bella took a deep uneasy breath to calm down.

"I'm almost done." I said. "The reason we all broke up is because it was almost as if those of us who changed were… different people. Those two weeks in the castle there had been a horrible awkward air and atmosphere in the castle. It was very, very, awkward. And we had no idea what to say to each other. When we were able to leave we all decided it would be better to break up for a while and do our own things until we got more used to the whole concept.

"Of course I went straight to Forks, but there were a few, er, weeklong hold ups."

"What?" Bella asked me. "I was wondering why if you were only held at the Volturi castle for two weeks you were gone for three! What were the hold ups?"

"Listen my love." I mumbled, rubbing her arm. "Tomorrow. The rest tomorrow. Anyway I went straight to Forks, got held up, and once I was finished with the complications, I rushed strait here. I climbed through your window and waited in your room for you to arrive. I'd been waiting a few hours when you were finally dropped off."

"Okay." Bella murmured, looking up at me. "Thanks. This is all settled…kinda."

"I'm so happy to be back." I whispered, cupping her face in my hands and gently kissing her. "Good night young beauty."

"Good night…" She began, and sounded like she was going to say something else, but her heartbeat and breathing had slowed, and she was in a deep, beautiful sleep.

**

* * *

**

AN Wow, this was the longest chapter I have ever written. (Which explains the late update.) To thank me how about you submit a review? :D I already apologize for any grammar and spelling errors, but also some other things. I am deeply worried that this was WAAAY to long. It is over 5,000 words! SO please tell me if the whole thing was just me and the characters rambling on and on and blabbing about nothing, which I highly suspect. Tell me if there were too many un-necessary parts and I never got to the point. Thanks! I am also worried that this was VERY confusing. Tell me if it was hard to understand what was going on and how things ended up happening please. I do believe this is my absolute worse chapter, and that it was long, confusing, and suckish. Anyway please please give me constructive critisism and reviews! I want this to get beta'd through reviews! I don't mind flames for this chapter! Review!

_**Frankiegirl61 **_


	6. Rich

******IMPORTANT AN: (PS. I recently found out my little brother has been hacking into my ff account like, twice a day, and updating Opportunity like, twice a day for the past month! He's been like, deletin chp 5 and re-updatin it, JUST TO BOTHER ME! I swear I was pretty pissed, I'd been so confused before I found out as to why 2 emails a day have been showing up in my inbox saying that I'd updated…I was pretty damn frustrated! So sorry to the people who have this on alerts and all… I have changed my password!)**

**Just as my beta Disney101 warned me, some people didn't like the idea of the Cullen's separating. Neither do I, but unfortunately it is necessary for some of the plot, mostly with Rose, Emmet, and Jasper. On the good side though, in the end I plan on all the Cullen's coming together again! Some people were also curious about Jasper, and I will remind you all that I have given hints in each chapter except for the prologue that Jasper has been acting suspicious lately and even Alice knows he's hiding something, and that something is up with Jasper… Anyway I have BIG plans for Rose, and this chapter is with her and Emmet and a new kinda important character. Lastly, I still need to give out more explanation, about well, everything, so I will do that ALL in the next chapter. Review or PM me with any holes I forgot to tie up so I can make Edward tell Bella or Bella tell Edward them in the next chapter! ;P Enjoy! **

* * *

I ran after Emmet, yelling at him to slow down. Being human was so strange… yet wonderful. I was trying to live all the human experiences I'd missed out on before I became a vampire, because sex as a vampire… just wasn't the same. As for being human… well Emmet and I could tell you a lot about that. Last night had been wonderful, each second thrilling. This was all I'd ever wanted.

I continued to chase Emmet through the streets of my hometown, the place I was born. Once we'd left Italy as humans, Emmet and I had decided to come here. It was so strange to see the place I'd grown up; now it was all different with newer stores and technology lining the streets, a new generation everywhere I looked.

Finally Emmet stopped and waited for me to catch up. He looked marvelous as a human, just like I remembered he looked like as I carried him to Carlisle to be changed all those decades ago. I mean, not the blood and guts part, because hey he'd just been injured at the time! When I say he looked marvelous... well hey, I'd just seen my Soul Mate, who I'd be with all eternity for the first time. I saw past all the blood.

We'd just been at Hot Topic, a few blocks down. While I'd made my purchases Emmet had ran out. He'd continued to run and I had to run after him. Oh Emmet, you and your immature games.

We both breathed heavily, a sensation which was new to me: Tire. Being worn out. Emmet bent down on his knees as he panted, and I leaned against a tree standing beside the sidewalk.

It had been so weird seeing Hot Topic here… it was almost like that store… didn't belong. What belonged was what was here when I was younger: Butcher shops, banks, bicycle stores, a bunch of old school stuff. When I'd been here as a human was in the 1930's, and everything was different now. It'd been about 70 years since that horrible day…

That horrible day when Royce ruined my wonderful existence.

I remembered I'd just left my friend Vera's house. It'd been so dark and late…

I shuddered, not wanting to think of _that _night as a human, where the experience was all wrong, but instead of last night with Emmet.

"Rose." Emmet stood up and wrapped his arm around me. "This is so great, everything, all of it. I can't believe this is where you were born… where you grew up."

"I know." I whispered. "It's all so different… I'm just so glad I had the opportunity to come back and… re- live." I dropped my packages to the ground and cupped my hands around his face, kissing him passionately. He turned to face me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

We made out for a while until some little kid walking by screamed, "Ew!"

His mother ushered him away as Emmet and I broke apart, startled.

It was also so weird to be startled… before I'd always known when someone was coming and nothing could startle me. It was such a wierd feeling!

My mind suddenly zoomed back to Vera's house, when I'd left. Vera had already had a husband and baby boy! She had only been 18! Now, in 2004 that sounds ridiculous, but back then having children so early had been perfectly normal. I mean, I'd been 18 and getting married.

I wondered if Vera was still alive now…if she was she would be nearly 80! I shivered at the thought.

If I'd never run into Royce that night, we might have grown old together, happy. And Royce was so nice looking… just like Emmet. I saw Emmet differently now that we were both human, but I still loved him all the same. _But did I love him as much as before?_ This question had been bothering me a lot over the past week, something in the back of my human mind was telling me there was something needed to do… anyway, if that one horrible night had never happened, I would have never became a vampire in the first place, and _now I would be 80._ I'd lived about that long for sure.

I thought more and more of Vera. Was Vera still here? Maybe I could find her… but that would be so awkward, wouldn't it? I mean she'd be 80, and I'd still look exactly the same way I looked the last time I saw her nearly 60 years ago, an 18 year old teenager. Still…

"Emmet." I breathed. "There's something I want to do."

"Yeah?" he asked me.

"I've told you before about the friend I had as a human, Vera, right?"

"Yeah." Emmet nodded as I admired my reflection through store window, trying to memorize my face. "We all know. What about her?"

"Well…" I began. "What if she's still here, Emmet?"

"I doubt that." Emmet snorted. "It's been like a million years since you were turned to a vampire. There's no way."

"Well… maybe she can be here. There _is _a possibility." I mumbled as I turned to face him while applying lip gloss to my soft, human lips. Everything seemed so perfect now that I was human… but I wanted more. "We have to at least try to find her…" I trailed of as someone who was clearly in a rush, running hurriedly through the streets and reminding me of that bunny from Alice in Wonderland, bumped into me. I fell over with all my Hot Topic stuff, as well as the bunny guy.

Now _that_ was surprising! If I was still a vampire I would not have been taken by surprise when he burst through, but he also would not have been able to knock me down and make me fall like this! I would have known he was coming and simply take one step back so he wouldn't slam into me. To you know, save him the pain of running into a rock hard vampire.

Except I_ wasn't _a vampire. I was human. So I was knocked into and I fell to the ground, and let me tell you, the un familiar sensation felt great!

"Sorry," the guy who bumped into me murmured, collecting his stuff. I didn't see his face as I looked around the ground for the tiny custom pen I'd bought. We both stood up and I could sense Emmet patiently waiting for me from behind me.

"My name's Jayson." The guy said, holding out his hand. I was still glancing down at the ground for any sighs of my pen so I didn't see him, but he sounded to be about 18 or 19, just like Emmet and I.

"Rosalie." I said, shaking his hand distractedly. "Rosalie Hale."

When all hope of finding my pen was lost, I heard him gasp. I finally looked up at him.

My mouth opened, and then closed. Then opened again. My whole body went frigid in shock and I didn't feel as if I was in my own body, I didn't feel anything. Just confusion… and well happiness.

"Jayson…" I whispered, staring at him in shock. My mind flashed back to what Royce had looked like all those years ago… and now Jayson. They looked _exactly_ the same. And to be honest, it really creeped me out.

"You look like someone I used to know a long time ago. I used to live here a while ago before I…moved, and you remind me of someone I used to know." I said, blushing. Who was this guy?

Emmet 'mph-mphed' from behind me. "Oh!" I said, jumping. "And this is my boyfriend Emmet… umm, McCarty."

Jayson still stared at me, until finally he squeaked out, "Hale? Your last name is Hale?"

"Um, yeah. Why?"

"What are you doing here?!" He hissed. "You're telling me your family owns the biggest banking company in the state?! Well, in these areas anyway, but no one in the north would have heard of your family…" He mused to himself.

I was kinda confused now. When I was changed my father did own a bank, but so did Royce's. Both our father's were rich. And now the Jayson guy was telling me that my father had become even more successful?! And well, newer members of my family that were born after I changed. The Hale's now owned a whole chain of successful banks? What else had happened while I was away as a vampire…?

"Jayson. What's your last name?" I asked.

"Belchou. And if you're a Hale what are you doing here? You're not supposed to be on public streets! Your family's, like, royalty! Well rich enough anyway…"

"Jayson." I interrupted him. "I can't help but wonder… do you have a relative who died a long time ago, in like, the 1930's, named Royce?"

Jayson suddenly froze and stared at me. "How do you know about that guy…"

"Just answer her, please." Emmet snorted from behind me. He was growing impatient.

Jayson looked at me funnily. "He's my grandpa." Jayson said. "I mean, he would be my grandpa if he was still alive… but when he was our age, 18 or 19, in the 1930's, his wife died. Well not his wife, but his fiancé. Her name was… I can't remember now, but it started with an R. Anyway, a few years after she died, apparently run over by a car and left on the street from what my dad told me Royce had said, he died to. No one knows how, he just left the house to run errands one day or something and never came back. It's freaky."

_Yeaaah._ I though, sooo freaky…

"So if he died so young how are you his grandson?" I asked.

"After his first fiancé died, he got another one, who he had a child with a few months before he died. This child was my dad."

"Ohhh. So after Royce had your dad with this- other girl, he died."

"Yep. When my dad was just a few months old."

Royce had been beautiful and rich, one of the reasons I had been engaged to him as a human. And now here, seeing Jayson, who was an exact duplicate of Royce except even BETTER looking, I felt mournful.

"Jayson, in the 1930's my family, as well as your family, were both very wealthy considering it had been the great depression. Our families had been rich."

"Yeah." Jayson grumbled. "And now, after 70 years, your family is even more successful."

"What about your family? In the 30's you guys were even richer than us!"

"Listen pretty girl." Jayson said. "And pretty girl's big bodyguard. My family is still just as rich as the Hale's today. We've adopted a new name since the 30's though, which is 'Belchou.' The thing is, our families are archenemies in the banking business Rosalie, and you know it to. I dunno why you're making me tell you all this stuff only a retarded dumb blonde bitch wouldn't know."

"You're calling me a bitch?" I asked angrily. I opened my mouth to say something, but I had no defense, I should have known all these things considering I'd told him I was a Hale.

"No" Jayson said. "I just think we can't be seen talking, if my mom found out I was talking to a Hale…" I pretended to slit his through. "Anyway, the deal is both our families are even richer now than we were in the 30's, and enemies in the business. Now _my _question is, how do you know about Royce, my grandpa?"

"I just-" I tried to think up something to say, but my lazy human mind wasn't working with me here. After all, the truth was not an option…_ Well you see, I am that girl whose name started with an R who was Royce's first fiancé who according to him was hit by a car…? Except I wasn't! He raped me and left me to die on the street all those 70 years ago, then I became a vampire and stayed 18 forever, but now I'm human again and on a roll! Oh and by the way, I am the one who killed Royce… _That was definitely not an option. So instead I said,

"Well, Royce. I mean, um, Jayson, there's something I kinda want to do, and I would be thrilled if you joined Emmet and I. We could do it in secret, so none of our families sees us."

Emmet stiffened from behind me like, 'I don't want that relative of the person who nearly killed you hanging around us!'

"It's okay." I said, turning around to look up in Emmet's eyes. "I'm sure of it."

"Exactly what do you wanna do?" Jayson asked, narrowing his eyes at us. "And you also avoided my question."

"Well what I want you to help Emmet and I with will answer your question." I said curtly, smiling warmly at Royce's grandson, who I already knew I would come to befriend.

"Well then, let's get it going. In secret of course." Jayson said, clapping his hands together, looking all pumped up. "What exactly are am I helping you and your bodyguard with?"

"Well." Emmet cut in, annoyed. "My _girlfriend_ wants our help to find an old friend of hers, I think."

I wondered what was with Emmet's girlfriend crap. I mean sure Jayson thought Emmmet was a bodyguard but hey, we all make mistakes.

"Yeah." I said to Jayson. "I have an old friend who may live here. She's really nice from what I remember… I want to find a woman named Vera. Care to help?"

**

* * *

**

Beta: Disney101

Bad endin I know, please tell me if it was confusing and what so I can fix it… the next chapter Is back with Edward and Bella, where I will patch up some more confusing holes, such as Edwards 'week long hold ups' and stuff. Tell me if Rose was a little OOC, I seem to think so, but maybe that's just how I will write her in this story… who knows. Anyway thanks for reading this far and please review! I have BIG ideas for these three that involve really exciting stuff. In the end, it will probably be canon between Rose and Emmet though, you'll see… OOHH I'm sooo excited now for Rose the more I think about it the more jumpy I get… I just hurt my leg on my dresser and laptop charger. Owieee! Anyway REVIEW! Frankiegirl61


	7. Awkward

**I know before all I had in this chapter was the preview, but now I have added some stuff to the original preview, so re-read that, AND I have added onto this the rest of chapter 7. So re-read the preview and then read the rest of this chapter... which pretty much takes off from where the preview ended... and THEN you can review! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far (annual review thanks every 3 or 4 chps...) So thank you to whatsername the great, gaby47, irritable-grizzly-1935, LuffyxRuby, Twifan23JD, Disney101, Rockettothemoon, Claire, KaitsSlytherin, Cupcakegurl.1, Aquinnah Tchop, cutelittlecullen123, SamiLynn20, lillyflower's revenge, , ecilia12, AltruisticE, JCLadybug, TeamAliceEmmet, vampgirl94, jeremy!!!, FairyFreak12, DanielaDreamer, jmolly, sarah smallz, twilightlover4ever, creamsoda159, and XshoppingshortieX for reviewing! Tell me if I forgot to put you in the list so I can add you...**

* * *

I woke up that morning in Edwards arms. That was the first reminder that Edward finally coming back last night wasn't a dream. They were hard and cold… and of course they belonged to a vampire. That was the second reminder that last night wasn't a dream; because I knew what the offer was, to be human, and I knew that Edward had turned it down. So he was a vampire.

I sighed contentedly as Edward gently began to stroke my cheek. I could feel his cool icy breathe in the back of my neck, making the hairs there rise.

"Hungry?" He murmured as he slowly began to sit me up strait with his very strong hands.

"Not really." I mumbled turning to face him. "Not yet… But…"

I gradually stood myself up, reaching my arms out as I yawned.

"But?" He asked.

"Why don't we go outside? It's nice and sunny out, I can hear the birds chirping, dew is on the grass, oh and of course it's sunny out, for once. I love my vitamin D."

Edward grinned at me as he got up to smooth the knots out of my hair, which took him no more than a few seconds. "Get dressed, and brush your teeth. I'll be waiting in the kitchen."

"Okay." I said. "We'll go for a walk along the street. We've never really done that. And of course, while we walk, you will tell me about your week long hold ups. Then maybe we could visit Charlie at the police station. I feel bad that for the past three weeks you were away I was so depressed again, and you know quiet. I ignored him. Now that you got back last night... well I wanna go and show Charlie that I'm alright now. He was sad that I was sad."

"Of course." Edward snorted. "I'm sure he'd love to see me. You go in their and let him see you happy again; I'll wait somewhere else near. Anyway, we dont want them to ask about my family... they know Carlisle moved out so they would wonder why I'm still here."

"Come on." I giggled. "Let me get ready. Then we'll head out."

* * *

(AlicePOV) I cautiously approached the police building. I'd gone from Port Angeles back to Forks last night; I had some people to talk to. making sure my huge dark sunglasses and un-stylish scarf were perfectly intact. The scarf was huge and ugly red/orange-ish, something that I would think easily covered at least half my face. To make my identity even less obvious, I'd used some of the money Carlisle had given me before the family broke up, (about 1,000,000) to dye and straiten my hair, which was now slightly lighter. I wore red juicy sweats and sweatshirt, and the juicy charm bracelet dangled around my wrist. I knew I was probably going overboard, but you could never be too careful when your undercover.

I mean, I was sure with huge sunglasses, completely different hair, and half my features covered Charlie would never recognize me. That in addition to my slightly tanner skin, and of course my features were no longer as beautiful as that of a vampires. And to be honest with myself… I wasn't really worried about Charlie recognizing me. There was no way in hell. But Bella and Edward just may be in there vistiting him, as they'd done some times last year in the beginning of the day on a weekend.

Edward was practically bound to recognize me, and Bella might as well. I also had a strange suspicion that she'd figured out it was me last night in Port Angeles.

_Well… _I took a deep breath as I approached the chiefs door, wishing I could still see the future. _Here goes nothing, Alice..._

_~*~_

_Charlie-_ yes, I was so unlucky that it was _Charlie _who was inside. Not some other police guy, him. It was already bad enough I had to go here of all police stations! This was because being so new as a human and not used to my weaknesses, it would have felt strange and dangerous going to a different station that belonged to a different and much bigger town than Forks, where I'd been the last few years. So that was weird, also considering that Charlie was here. _And you'd never guess who else. _

Bella.

Bella was standing right there by Charlie, with an unrecognizable expression plastered across her face. Charlie looked rather excited... no, thrilled actually.

"I'm so happy your happy again, Bella." He was saying. "I didn't wanna repeat what happened to you last year... I thought it was beginning to happen. Now I'm just, uh, so glad to see you walk in here with a smile."

"Well, um, yeah. I came to let you know I was feeling a little happier... but um, it's Sunday morning, and sunny out, and so I kinda wanna go and soak up some nice vitamin D..." Bella said as she began to head for the door, which I closed as fast as my new human body would let me and slowly started to back away from Charlie's office or police station or whatever, the reason I'd came here was completely forgotten. All I knew was that I didn't want Bella to see me like this; a human. It was very embarrassing. I mean I knew she would find out and we would have to talk eventually, but not now.

As Bella exited she turned to me, standing there pressed against the hallway by Charlie's little room, with a look of wonder on her face.

"Are you looking for Charlie?" She asked as she approached me. "Or someone else who works here?"

"Um..." I began, trying to make my voice sound gruffer.

"Or," Bella asked, "Are you just Alice? Alice who's not looking for my dad?"

My mouth dropped open. For a few minutes I just stood there, before slowly taking off my sunglasses and scarf, stuffing them back into my Juicy tote.

"Hello, Alice." Bella said to me, laughing and seeming much more at ease than usual. Maybe it was because the look on my face humored her. Finally I asked, "How did you know it was me?"

"Well I saw you last night in Port Angeles, and once I saw you as a human once I would be able to recognize you again anywhere."

"Bella..." I sighed, shaking my head. That girl was quite a hand full. "What does Edward do with you?"

"Haha. Anyway, when you and Edward and everyone else was gone for so long I was all sad, but now that Edward came back last night I'm happy again, and I just wanted to show that to Charlie. Edward is waiting for me outside... and he still has some stuff to explain to me, like why he was held up from getting back to me a whole week. And..."

Bella looked down and paused, as if wondering if she should continue. "What's going on with you and Jasper." She whispered.

I stared at her for a long time. She looked truly upset about us; genuine fear for my relationship with Jasper was clear as day on her face.

"Bella, Jasper... he still loves me with all his existence. He's just in a difficult position at the moment..." I stopped speaking when my voice began to crack, and wistfully looked away.

"What do you mean?" Bella pryed, which was very un-like her.

"Listen, you'll find out soon enough." I said, changing the subject and trying to get back into a lighter mood. "Anyway, aren't you wondering what the heck I'm doing here?"

"Yes, in fact. Why are you here?"

"Well last night I walked back to Forks. Being human, with my new weaknesses and all, I felt uncomfortable being anywhere big. Plus I've been in Forks the past few years... I'm used to it. Port Angeles just wasn't working out. And as for why I'm here at the police... well, I er..." I stopped short, finding I didn't want to go on. "Edward will be more than happy to tell you." I told her. "Speaking of Edward, you said he's waiting. Let's go find him."

"Okay." Bella sighed as together we walked slowly down the long hallway and out of the police station.

I was nervous. Edward was about to enter our vision. Edward the vampire. Me, his 'sister' the human. All over again, this was going to be _very _awkward.

**_

* * *

_**

So that was the beginning of the preview version as well as the rest of the chapter. Posted after this will be all of chapter 8... and everything will be nice and neat and organized again. Remember to review for a shout out in the next few chapters, because I do review thanks every 3 0r 4 chps... sorry this was so short though... anyway REVIEW! Also check out my other stories. I recently published two Cirque du Freak one-shots and I have a crossover between CDF and Harry Potter. Anyway please review!

~fRANkiEGirL61


	8. Sinner

**First off: I felt guilty for not posting the last chp, chp 7 for so long so I posted a preview of the chp. I have had the rest of the chp posted for a while but you may have not read it. SO if you ONLY read the preview of the last chap, go and read the rest of chp 7 and then you can read this, chp 8. Alright so I am introducing why Jasper had to leave in this chapter, which was because of this guy who guys, isn't human. Just clearing that up. His name is Si with a long I. Si Nerr may seem really confusing now, in this chapter, but he will come back in later chaps and a bunch of things will be explained and he will help a lot of the plot work its way up all the way to the conclusion of the story, which should happen in like 12-14 more chps.**

* * *

(JasperPOV)

Waves of honesty, almost radical, fired off him, continuously layering each other. Pure honesty.

"Jasper sir…. I tell the truth. Please trust me. I utter no lies…"

"Stop." I cut him off, roughly grabbing his arm and pulling him up to my height. I'd already beat him twice today, and I didn't want to have to again. "I'll do what you ask, not because I believe you, but because there's nothing left to lose. You've already taken everything I had away from me."

It was true. I'd had to leave Alice. I'd known I would have to even before the human offer. To make it worse, when we got the offer, I knew I could have accepted. I could have turned human again with Alice and my family and completely forget about everything else that was now going on… but I didn't, because I had other duties.

"Thank you, Jasper sir. Just thank you so much. Hopefully this will be the last thing I will need of you kind vampire, then you may go back to… to… America."

"That better be the case." I set the horrible little man back down as my mind buzzed; trying to handle and keep organized so many things at once.

That was wrong for a vampire. Being so confused like that. I wondered if Edward felt the same way… I had a theory that for refusing his offer, Caius did something to us…

"Go on Jasper sir… do what I ask." The man said. "Come back by midnight."

I spat at him, the evil human who'd blackmailed me and forced me to leave everyone I loved. "This is the last thing I'll do for you. Then I'm going back home." I said, turning around and walking away. My footsteps echoed loudly and unevenly against the cold stone floor.

I didn't know it at the time, but the last words I thought I would ever hear from the man were spoken at that moment.

_"Good luck, Jasper." _

~*~

I've gotta say, I was angry. Everything had been fine before that evil, evil man Si blackmailed me. He'd said if I didn't help him he would have everyone I knew and loved killed in horrible ways. Why he chose me to blackmail and do his dirty work I don't know, but he did. The man, Si, he even has his own little top secret organization of vampires that follow his lead. I think he plans to overrule the Volturi with them AND HE'S ONLY HUMAN. One of his vampires had told me a few days ago that when Si was a kid, all his family was killed by vampires. Ever since then he's been, well- obsessed with them. He really was a very evil and sinful man, having had such a horrible childhood. And around me, he acted like he was scared.

He was a hypocrite. Really, he was. He even let me beat him, as long as I did what he asked. He also thought I would be more likely to do what he asked if he made himself seem as less of a bother, by calling me 'sir.'

I was also kinda pissed that he couldn't use one of his vampire followers to do these jobs for him. I mean sure they weren't as experienced with war and stuff but did he have to track down me?

It has been a regular day hunting when Si and one of his vampires came and told me the deal. They said I had one month to go over to Europe and do what they wanted. Throughout the next month I knew I was acting strangely, and I also knew everyone noticed. Even Bella.

Just for the stout little excuse for man I'd had to leave Alice, my love, and turn to these bothersome tasks. As Si said, hopefully this would be the last one, and I could go home to Alice.

I also had to refuse becoming human because of him, seeing as I needed to be a vampire with all the said strength and speed for his tasks.

I sighed as I angrily stalked through the undergrowth of the bushes and shadows. The shadows were never ending, you could never see through them. They had endless depths of sadness and despair.

I didn't like it one bit.

Another one of Si's vamps, Hona, had told me that Si's last name was Nerr. We both agreed that it was a rather odd last name.

After this I would rush strait to Alice in the states. She was human now, I know, but our love could still cherish. The same way Bella and Edward, a human and a vamp, loved each other.

Of course, after this I would have to go back to Si and confirm to him I did it, and _then _I could go back to Alice. _Then._

~*~

After I did the final task, I returned back to Si's cavern, an emotionless stone. I would no longer express any emotion until I got back to Alice, I decided. It was easier that way.

"Have you done it?" The man asked.

"Yes Si, I have. And I'm leaving now. Please don't contact me again."

"Well Jasper, sir, please don't be mad, but I have thought of one other measly thing I'd like you to do for me."

I stiffened, still trying to let no emotion play across my face, no matter how angry I was beginning to get. "No." I said. "Absolutely not."

"Yes, but Jasper, Sir, d- do you really want for me to h- have to kill you coven"

Now, it was time to get angry. Very angry.

"Listen, Si, you told me I could go after this. If you don't let me leave I will go straight to the Volturi and tell them about you and your vampires and your plans."

This got _him _angry. In fact, more angry than I thought possible.

"_Hey!_" He shouted to me, I watched as his face became plastered in rage, anger, and fury. "_Don't you dare! _If you even have the nerve to attempt to do that I will personally _kill you right now."_

Okay, I don't care how clever this guy was, he'd officially lost it. I mean, here I was, standing here in all my vampire wonderfulness, and there he was, human.

"Jasper." He whispered, walking up to me. "Think, _again."_

I looked at him, confused as hell. My mind was working slowly today, and as I said before I had a presumption that Caius had done something to Edward and I while we were at the castle for not turning human. Maybe because we could turn everyone else to vampires again. Maybe he didn't want that. The last few days my brain had been operating slowly, which was weird for a vampire.

"Jasper, _sir." _He sneered. "Listen to my name. Si Nerr."

_Si Nerr, _I thought in my head. It had a long I in Si, but if you replaced it with a short I it was…Si Nerr with a short I.

In other words, _Sinner. _

"Si," I said, exasperated, but also kinda creeped out. "Sinner, really?"

"Jasper, young Jasper…"

I snorted at him angrily. "Young? Young Jasper? Um, excuse me but I'm a vampire. I was born in the 1800's." I informed him.

It was at times like this when things got so crazy, and I got so pissed, I had no control over my inner self.

"Jasper, you don't get it with your slow mind, and yes, Caius _did _do something to affect your thinking when you turned down the offer. Anyway, you don't seem to get it. _I am sin."_

With that end-note, I shook his hand, muttered, "We have a deal. I won't tell the Volturi about you if I don't have to do anything else for you," and zoomed away as fast as my legs would carry me out into the cold, stony night, and deep into the never-ending shadows.

_Alice, here I come._

~*~

I reached Forks the next morning.

I'd smelt Alice from afar, and it was clear her new human self had been in Port Angeles for a few hours. So had Bella. Both their scents smacked me wherever they'd been with such force, I was temporarily stunned.

Once in Forks, I followed Alice's scent and finally found her exiting the Police Station with Bella by her side, _together._

Smugness was firing off Bella, as well as happiness and content. Alice seemed extremely nervous, and excited.

I glanced down and saw Edward waiting for the two, hiding behind a car, _Haha, _by the police station.

**

* * *

**

**(AN I know I really hate these too. But I feel the need to remind you that at the end of the last chp Bella and Alice were leaving the police station together, from Alice's POV, about to go back to Edward who was waiting for them outside. Please remember it has yet to be explained why Alice was at the Police and why Edward was held up for a whole week after the two normal ones where all the Cullen's were at the Volturi. Also, Jasper was doing all his tasks for Si and what not during this week too. Hope this clears things up and doesn't confuse you more!)**

* * *

I smiled, couldn't help it really, and walked over to Edward.

"Hey, man."

Edward turned to me. "Hey."

Silence.

Before the girls could see me, I slid down by Edward, on the hard pebbly floor of the road by the car.

"I smelt you coming from far away." Edward said. "I'm glad that human, or whatever, I'm glad he let you go. You finished helping him."

"Yeah…" I said. I was about to lie, digging deeper in the one I'd already started. "It feels good to help him… he was in a really deep situation."

"Yeah."

Silence.

"Um, Jasper?" Edward said.

"Yes?"

"Just reminding you, I can read minds."

"Oh yeah."

"But, uh I won't tell anyone why you were _really_ gone and everything that happened."

"Thanks."

It was at that time that the two girls, human girls, Bella and Alice, approached us.

And I braced myself for a wonderful, heartfelt reunion.

Ahhh…

**

* * *

**

Okay, next chp is just a little bit of Bell and Ed and Jazz and Ali. Just the beginning. It will mostly be with Rose and Emmet. I have this twilight fic that is kinda a love triangle between Nessie, Jake, and this OC, but I deleted it because it wasn't doing so well. Something I realized though is that I have the exact same plans for Rose, Em, and Jayson as I did in my other story which was called We are Lovers. So, We are Lovers is living on though this story, yay! Anyway hopefully, since we are on Spring Break (oh ya) I will be able to update extremely soon. Sorry for the really long AN's! Review! Some reviews= update in weeks. Truckloads of reviews= update in less than week! ~fRANkiEGirL61


	9. Embarrassment

**Lookie! A fast update! Mucho grande thanks to all those who reviewed! I am so insecure about my writing being confusing, so hopefully some of you will review and help me out. Anyway, there is a lot of Rose, Em, and the OC in this chp, but not as much talking. Still, it is really important, so please read! Thanks!**

* * *

Alice was nervous, that was for sure, but it seemed more out of the awkwardness that was due to happen with Edward and her.

She hadn't seen me… Yet.

Edward elbowed me and muttered something at vampire speed before they could get close enough. "I'm going back to the Volturi. I want them to make me human."

"Edward," I said back, low and speedy, "I can't help but believe that, when we refused Caius, he messed with our heads. There is more of a reason behind this offer than he's letting on, so he got really pissed when we refused. He has some sort of plan. He may have disguised his thoughts, but definitely not his emotions."

"Yeah… there _are _more reasons behind the offer than he told us. He might _want _us to be human so we aren't a threat to the Volturi, maybe. Maybe he got mad when we refused because now we can change the rest of them back into vampires."

It was two seconds long that our conversation ensued before the girls were close enough to hear us, human or not.

I wasn't paying attention when Bella greeted Edward, and started asking him some questions about being held up or some crap.

I wasn't paying attention to any of that, because right now, everything was about to be pretty much okay again.

My mind seemed to pound as un-comprehendible thoughts plastered with happiness ran freely through my mind, filling up the confined space.

I stood up, not thinking, but following my heart, or what I had left of it anyway.

"Jasper…" Alice breathed to me in an intake of air. Her blue human eyes were bright and shocked, a certain air of happiness playing though them that made me all warm. Lust, happiness, almost something like prosperity, and of course nerve all fired off her… the emotions of my lover.

"Alice." I replied, barely aware of Edward and Bella watching us with grins.

She was weak, being human and all. Weaker, I thought, than Bella, because she was so short and less than average-weighted.

But she was still the same Alice, tanner, and just as beautiful.

I pulled her in a hug, careful not to go too tight; when at the same time I smashed my lips against hers.

At first, I was shocked.

Her blood hit me like an electric zap. I had no idea what it would have been like to kiss a human.

Then, of course, was the Jasper-Can't-Really-Resist-Blood-that -well aspect.

Which, of course, was not so good.

All the same, I loved Alice, and had for many decades. So I wasn't even surprised at how easily I pulled through the deep affectionate kiss.

"I'm so glad you're back." Alice murmured. "And that your safe… don't play games with us though, Jasper. I know you were blackmailed to leave and do something for someone… I dunno who… but I knew you were in a difficult position."

I grinned at her. "Smart-ass."

She said, "Handsome."

And those were the last words spoken before we, hand in hand, started to walk off with Bella and Edward by our sides.

The four of us Cullen's in a row, how wonderful.

"Anyway," Bella said. "Now that we've all reunited, I believe that everyone except me has some explaining to do. Edward, what were your week long hold ups? Alice, why were you at the police? And Jasper, why were you _really _gone? I want the truth." She eyed all of us evilly, even though I knew she was really so happy and content and filled with warmth at the moment.

Edward and I would go back and turn human. Caius wouldn't be mad anymore and make our minds all fuzzy. Everything was okay.

~*~

"Vera." Jayson snorted. "What kind of name is that? I mean, it sounds like one of these old-ass names from the 1900's."

"Vera's really old." Emmet grunted. "Probably at least 80."

We three were still standing there on the sidewalk, and people were starting to seem annoyed as they rushed by.

"Then why the fuck are we looking for her?" Jayson asked, clearly confused. "I mean, if she's 80… where's the reason behind that?"

"Listen," I began as I lead the three of us over to a bench shadowed by trees so no one would see us. "First off, Jayson, why _not _look for her, huh? But if you really must know, I used to know her really well. She was an old friend of mine a while ago."

"A while ago… hmph." Jayson grunted. His face was getting redder and redder by the second. In anger, embarrassment, frustration? I didn't know.

"Why don't we go to a local library, or search the phone book." I said. "We can look up people in the area named Vera… and possibly find her."

"Well," Jayson began, "I think we could find her in the phone book, yes, or through some old files and documents. You said she was reaaally olddddd. Or we could look in the bank files, if I ask my mom. I got sources, baby!"

"Yes, but aren't you guys supposed to be arch enemies in the business?" Emmet countered.

Jayson shrugged. "I'm not gonna go up to her and say, '_Me and Rosalie Hale are working together to try to find one of her olddd friends. 'Cause I'm helping her. So if you don't mind… could I just look around the files? I mean I know we're arch enemies and all but it wouldn't hurt if I let her in on our top secrets…"_

"Yeah. " I agreed without hesitating. "You're not that stupid, although you are a dumb-ass if I've ever seen one."

Jayson grinned. "That's me. A dumb ass."

"So while you get all the bank info we'll get a phone book."

He looked at Emmet and I funnily. "You're a Hale. Why don't you get your parents or uncle or whatever to let you see the file history also from your family's banks? She may have been supporters of you guys instead of us. Plus she knew you. Phone books… big deal. All the banking history is more efficient because we'll know if she's dead, how rich she was, where she lived/lives, if she moved, where is located now, and all the phone stuff too. Phone books are a waste of time."

"Um… yeah but a…" I looked at Emmet and he put his arm around me as he started to speak.

"Rosalie's family is kinda strict… so they don't let her see any of their work stuff. So thanks much, but we'll be sticking to the phone book thing, man."

"Well," Jayson said to Emmet, "That sucks for your girlfriend over there, eh? Well I guess I'll be off. How bout we meet right here at the same time tomorrow, and I'll have the printed documents to find her and you'll have… the phone book."

"Yep." I said, handing Emmet my hot Topic bags as we began to walk away, leaving Jayson alone, standing there by the bench.

~*~

Emmet and I reached our high class apartment. We were both sweating from when we ran before, so after we took off our coats and put our bags down, we went to take showers.

Being human was still almost kinda awkward around each other, so we went in separate bathrooms. That aspect was almost just as awkward-making itself though, because as vampires we would have never believed that if we were ever going to have to shower, we would do it separately. That was a silly thought, even though it is what is actually happening.

As the hot water pattered against my skin, I thought of all sorts of things. I thought about Emmet, and how much I loved him, and how _real _this sex was, being human as opposed to being a vampire when doing it. I mean, I'd had sex as a human before, but being raped wasn't exactly the same, and I actually _really loved _Emmet. We'd been through so much together… and done so much for each other.

I also thought about Bella. I don't know why, all I knew is that I was extremely guilty for how awful I'd been to her… and now I was human. So guess being so awful was basically a waste of some of my meanness. I would definitely have to apologize to her if I ever saw her again.

I also thought about Jasper. To many humans we'd come across over the years at numerous schools, he had been my twin. Or at least, that is what we told people. I did have a connection to him, and I wondered if I had been telling the truth about why he turned down the offer in Volturra. All the same, he was a vampire, and I had a strange suspicion he no longer loved Alice.

Three words: Soap. Opera. Drama.

That kind of stuff would never happen to me. Emmet and I were practically just inseparable sex addicts.

So much for living against Sin, but we'd just been vampires, so you know, it's really a lost cause.

Then, of course, there was Jayson. I hadn't known him for more than, what? An hour? Almost? But his face still seemed to keep running through my mind, maybe because he was practically identical to Royce, I don't know. All I knew is that I wouldn't be forgetting him soon. His funny, mean, but deep down kind of nice personality was really beginning to grow on me, and I had a good feeling that he was one human Emmet and I would come to befriend.

At the time, I hadn't really known that drama follows everyone, and it had chosen me as its next victim. Luckily, I was going to come out on top.

~*~

I got out of the shower and slipped on short, tight, washed green ROXY shorts with little loops at the sides. My tang top was not bright, but exotic and fruity, something designed by the beloved Amy.

I towel dried my hair, and spirted a de-tangler. After combing, I quickly put in mousse, leave in conditioner, biosilk, oh and (of course) dabbed on some deodorant.

I looked great with my smooth, freshly shaved legs and all the other things I'd done to fix my appearance when I walked out into the main room, where Emmet was watching TV with a huge bag of Doritos.

I hoped he would see me and hug me and feel me and touch me right there on the couch. I walked quietly over, hoping to surprise him when I kissed him, only to find numerous naked girls on the TV screen, and a captivated Emmet.

Um, what?

At first I was confused, what was wrong with Emmet, who was staring at the one with her legs open… ? But what was happening was pretty strait forward, and I was pretty pissed. _Oh hell hell hell!_

I started to back away, hoping to escape from almost what seemed like a crime scene when my bare, green-nailed foot tripped over a wire that was charging his laptop. I crashed with a loud horrible bang into the wall, and being human and all, pain immediately started to shoot through my back, and I got scraped on the back of my arms against the rough sides of the outlet.

Before I knew what was happening Emmet was out of his seat ad helping me up. I flushed; sure my cheeks were redder than a fire engine. First he caught me watching him watching X-rated things, and then he figured out I'd tried to escape (He wasn't stupid!) and now Emmet was helping me.

Well, crap.

"Rose? Are you okay?"

Emmet leaned me standing against the wall and started to wrap his arms around me, going for the kill I tell you! The kiss of death!

Being the embarrassed, stupid girl I am I pushed away angrily? "Oh shut up." I snapped. "I don't feel like making out with a bastard like you when you were just watching all those hoe-bags showing themselves on TV like an animal."

Emmet's worried-for-me expression dropped and was replaced with anger. "Thanks for calling me a bastard over nothing Rose. I would say that you're acting real immature right now. And that's usually me so this is a real shocker!"

Regret was already starting to invade my mind, but stupidness was still dominant, so I whirled away with what dignity I had left and went to the bedroom we shared, shaking my butt sexily as I walked.

When I finally closed the door behind me one two audible words ran though my head. _Well, fuck._

I'd just started a fight with Emmet for no good reason right there… and, well, shit. _Shitshitshit._

I gradually began to calm down and stop yelling at myself enough to think about what had happened with a more sensible mind.

I felt as if insecurity was washing over me. Probably many human guys with girlfriends watched naked girls on TV, right? It was a natural boy factor. So how come I was so jealous… even though it wasn't like Emmet knew any of those skanks from hell that were on TV in real life anyway.

But _why _was he watching that? I was right there with all of my lovely sexiness waiting for him to come and get it.

It was then that, as if some weird force was speaking to me through my mind, I got a few very useful and seemingly true sentences invade my brain.

_Vampires are perfect. No problems other than the ones you choose to get upset about arise for vampire. But I'm not a vampire anymore. And being human comes with the human emotions. It comes with the drama too. I am an eighteen year old human. And, as far as I'm concerned, all of us 18 year old girls have problems with men or something, it just comes with the package. _

It was true; I'd probably overreacted with my human instincts and feelings. All the same, right now Jayson seemed a lot more appealing to me then Emmet.

Because, hell, Emmet and I were in a fight.

**

* * *

**

Ooh… Rose has turned into a total human, even though she was already rather troubled as a vamp too. But now she's insecure. I plan for some blooming romance with Jayson… but please refrain from worrying! In the end she will most def. end up with her lovely Emmet bear. I have ALL of Opp. planned out now, and I love it. Haha anyway if you liked this chp, why don't you review and lemme know. I'll update faster. If you didn't like this chap, STILL review with CC and Flames. So yeah… review… tell me your thoughts, or hell, maybe even your fav color if you like. I don't care. Thanks! ~fRANkiEGirL61


	10. AN Hiatus

**Hey guys. So, Opportunity is one of my favorite stories and I am really sad to say this, but I am putting it on hiatus. Not permanently, just for the next few months or so while I get adjusted to school and get all of the work I need to get done that I've been holding off all summer.**

**Hopefully you all understand, and please keep in mind that I WILL UPDATE AGAIN. I'll try to update soon... I really will...**

**Okay anyway, you can expect an update in a few months. Therefore, TEMPORARY HIATUS. **

**Thanks for reading, **

**fRANkiEGirL61**


End file.
